Only Hope
by WickedForGood13
Summary: The Doctor saves Katniss and Peeta from the arena, right before they swallow the berries.


_They have to have a victor._

Peeta's words drove Katniss to a desperate act to save both of them – or to at least ensure that they would go together. She withdrew from her pouch the poisonous berries that she had saved to tempt Cato with. Peeta saw what she was doing and captured her hands in his. "No, I won't let you do it. I won't let you die," he said in a choked voice. "Go home and live for me. _Please_."

"Do you honestly expect me to go on living without you?" asked Katniss incredulously. "I love you, Peeta Mellark, and I'm not going to lose you." When Peeta still looked doubtful, she whispered to him, "Trust me."

His eyes cleared at her words. There was no question as to him doubting the woman who he loved with everything he had – even more than life itself – and who he would gladly follow to the ends of the world. "Okay," he replied, holding out his hand to accept her deadly offering. Cupping them in his palm, he gripped her wrist, pulling Katniss closer and brushing their lips once together, very gently, "On the count of three, then?"

She nodded her agreement, moving to stand at Peeta's back. "Hold them out," Katniss said, "I want everyone to see." With no idea if Peeta was complying, Katniss clasped his free hand in a private goodbye, meant only for them, and raised her cupped hand in a salute to the Capitol and to those she was leaving behind.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

As the pair prepared to swallow the poisonous berries, they were interrupted by something that only legends in their district had told of – a whirring, groaning sound followed by the appearance of a blue box, signaling the arrival of the Doctor.

"Peeta," whispered Katniss, "We're saved."

The police box had barely finished materializing before the door was flung open by a skinny man with spiky hair and wearing a brown overcoat. "Get in, hurry up," he directed them.

Unsure of what the Gamemakers would do to prevent their escape, Katniss and Peeta limped over to the TARDIS as fast as they could, Katniss supporting most of Peeta's weight on her shoulders. The Doctor stepped aside to make room for them, leaving Katniss to close the door while he raced to the control panel, sending them back into deep space. Unwilling to further burden Katniss, Peeta had fallen to his knees, the pain in his leg preventing him from being able to stand on his own two feet unaided. The girl on fire would have none of his "heroism," though, and followed him to the ground, guiding his head to rest in her lap. However, her attention was riveted on the Doctor, now making his way back towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katniss demanded hotly. "You're a legend in Panem, yet you abandoned us! What's with that?"

"Would you rather yell at me, or see Peeta healed?" the Doctor retorted, interrupting her mid-rant.

"Katniss . . ." Peeta whispered feebly, attempting to raise a hand to cup her cheek, only for it to fall limply back to the ground.

Her gaze immediately shifted to Peeta just in time to watch him faint, his face exceptionally pale from the loss of blood, making his injuries stand out even more. Turning back to the Doctor, she said, "Do what you can for him – _please_."

"I'll give nothing less than my best," the Doctor assured her, bending down to scoop Peeta into his arms. Katniss followed, ignoring her own injuries in favor of seeing for herself that Peeta would be alright. The Doctor led her into what was clearly a medical bay, only much more advanced than Katniss was used to.

The Doctor tenderly lay Peeta down on a bed with sterile white sheets, before gesturing to the bed next to Peeta, indicating that Katniss should get in.

Katniss understood, but shook her head stubbornly. "I won't be treated until I know that Peeta will make it."

Nodding resignedly, the Doctor raised his own head, as though communicating with a voice inside his mind. And then Katniss remembered part of the mystery surrounding the Doctor was the connection he shared with his time machine. As such, Katniss remained silent so as to avoid interrupting the Doctor's concentration in case it negatively impacted Peeta's chances of recovery. She watched in stunned – and slightly terrified – amazement as a golden glow seemed to surround Peeta's body, and his wounds began to heal of their own accord. Katniss knelt by Peeta's bedside as though in prayer and held his hand between both of hers.

Caught up in relief that Peeta would survive, Katniss failed to notice the Doctor's approach. She visibly startled when his hand fell heavily on her shoulder.

"You're turn, Miss Everdeen," he said jovially.

"Can the beds be moved closer together?" asked Katniss, sounding as though she were six instead of sixteen. "I don't want to let go of him."

"Of course, whatever you want," said the Doctor, soothing her worries.

Despite the ever-present fear that had yet to release its hold on her, Katniss found herself laughing madly at the sight of the beds moving within inches of each other without a helping hand to guide them, another example of the Doctor and TARDIS's extraordinary magic. Without losing her grip on Peeta's hand, Katniss reluctantly slipped between the sheets. The last thing she was aware of was the Doctor standing at the foot of her and Peeta's beds, looking kindly at their joined hands as that familiar golden glow engulfed her body, allowing for sleep without dreams.

When Katniss finally woke up, it was to the sight of bright blue eyes staring back at her – _Peeta's_ bright blue eyes. "Peeta . . ." she whispered, surging upwards to wrap her arms securely around him.

Peeta returned her embrace, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Katniss . . ." he whispered in reply.

They sat together with their arms around each other for many minutes, uninterrupted by the Doctor. Not even the TARDIS dared to disturb the young lovers.

"Peeta, we're alive," Katniss whispered fearfully, almost as if saying it aloud would take away what she still saw as an illusion of safety.

"I would have made sure that _you_ lived, one way or another," said Peeta.

Katniss was speechless, unused to such devotion. She could honestly say that before the Games, Prim was the only person she had been sure that she loved. But now, there was Peeta. Just as he would do anything for her, she would do the same for him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Katniss whispered as she tilted her head towards Peeta in a silent invitation for him to brush their lips together, their first kiss since being rescued from the arena.

"Silly girl," said Peeta with a laugh, tapping her on the nose with a single finger. "It's not a question of what we deserve, but that we love each other. That's all that really matters."

"You're right, as you usually are," Katniss conceded. "I'll never doubt you again."

The pair shared a tender smile, so relieved to both be alive and in each other arms. It was more than either had dared to hope for. And it was all because of the Doctor.

"Where's our savior?" asked Peeta. "I'd like to thank him for saving our lives."

"I haven't seen him since the TARDIS put me to sleep," said Katniss. "And as much as I am thankful for what he's done, I don't care where he is. I just want to be alone with you. Oh, god – Peeta, we're alive."

For Katniss, the notion that they had survived the Games was still a fairly new concept. Peeta, for his part, didn't care how it had happened. He simply thanked his lucky stars that Katniss had survived. That was his aim the entire time, after all, the reason he had joined with the Careers and told Katniss to run from Cato. Everything he had ever done had been for her sake, even burning the bread all those years ago, though that particular act had resulted in a beating, courtesy of his mother. However, he would do it all over again if it meant that Katniss survived. Any pain that he had ever sustained was a small price to pay in order to have the woman he loved end up in his arms, which was where he felt that she best belonged, the better for him to keep her safe and protect her.

As Peeta bent his head to press a kiss to Katniss' temple, the Doctor strode into their room, his coat billowing out behind him.

"Doctor," said Peeta, acknowledging the Timelord's presence with a single nod, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Peeta Mellark," said the Doctor, his grave tone counterbalanced by the smile he wore.

"What happens now, Doctor?" asked Katniss.

"Well, you can travel with me, or I can return you to District 12. It's your choice," the Doctor replied.

Katniss and Peeta shared a significant glance. With Katniss' encouragement, Peeta spoke for both of them, "If we go back, we'll surely be killed. However, if we stay with you, what will happen to our families?"

"They'll be safe," the Doctor assured them. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but now that I'm involved, the Capitol will know better than to mess with anyone related to you unless they want to incur my wrath."

"The Oncoming Storm . . ." Katniss whispered, almost reverently.

"Exactly," said the Doctor, beaming at her. "You both are safe, as are your loved ones."

Looking once more at Peeta, this time it was Katniss who spoke, "In that case, we'll stay. I dare say we both could benefit from a new adventure."

"Life with me is no less safe than when you were in the arena," the Doctor cautioned them.

"It's our choice this time, Doctor," said Peeta.

"Alright, then," said the Doctor, "I'll leave you two to rest."

"Thanks again for all your help, Doctor," Katniss called out as he left them alone again. She collapsed back against Peeta's reassuring solidness, allowing him to enfold her in his arms as he had in the cave. Before that night, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt safer or more protected. Not even with Gale had she ever felt truly at peace. Craning her head around to find Peeta, who was staring back at her, she whispered softly, for his ears alone to hear, "I love you."

Peeta's entire countenance seemed to change as he began to beam at her words. Of course, she'd said the words before, back in the arena. But that was when they thought they were going to die. Now, there was no pressure, and yet she still willingly gave her heart away – to him, the boy with the bread. She must really and truly love him.

"I love you too," he whispered dazedly.

At some point during their reunion, Katniss had ended up on Peeta's bed, unwilling to be separated from him even by an inch. Marveling at his luck, Peeta began playing absent-mindedly with Katniss' single braid. He loosened her hair from its bindings and began to card his fingers through her dark locks. Katniss closed her eyes, moaning in ecstasy at the sensations she was feeling. No one had ever done this before – taken the time to pleasure her. Katniss had always been the strong one, taking care of her mother and Prim. It felt good to relinquish her control to Peeta, who Katniss would always trust with everything she had.

"Thank you," she whispered. Peeta didn't have to ask what she was referring to; he just knew – he always had.

He tenderly – almost reverently – pressed his lips to her forehead. His hand cupped her cheek as he moved lower, brushing their lips together; Katniss welcomed his intrusion into her mouth. Their tongues moved together, as before in the cave, and when they drew apart, Katniss smiled shyly up at him before lowering her head to rest on his chest.

Sighing contentedly, she whispered softly, in a rare show of insecurity, "Stay with me." And before sleep claimed her, she thought she heard Peeta reply, "Always."


End file.
